


Business as Usual

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Blow Jobs, M/M, Off-World, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel take advantage of a local custom for a little quality time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business as Usual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magnavox_23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/gifts).



Daniel's face was suspiciously blank as he accompanied the village priest back to where the rest of SG-1 was waiting by the altar. Under guard. The priest said something to the guards, who reached for Carter and Teal'c, both of whom tensed and stepped back.

"It's all right, guys," Daniel said calmly. "They're just going to escort you back to the gate."

Jack looked at Daniel's face, which still displayed that carefully bland expression, but showed no signs of underlying worry. He raised an eyebrow in silent question, and Daniel nodded.

"Major Carter, Teal'c. We'll see you at the gate in a little bit." Jack's eyes swept continuously between Daniel, the priest, and the guards, just to make sure everyone was sticking to the script. It was tough to fool Daniel, but not impossible. However, the deference with which the guards led them from the small shrine put his mind at ease. He turned his full attention back to Daniel and the priest as soon as the others were out of sight.

"So, Daniel," Jack began, motioning for Daniel to continue the story.

"Well, Jack," Daniel's eyes were twinkling in the light from the oil lamps, although his expression remained serious. "As you know, Cypresti has some worries about us having, however unintentionally, trespassed on the sacred fields. Specifically about how it will impact the upcoming harvest."

The priest nodded emphatically, although Daniel had been pretty certain this culture didn't understand English. Maybe it was just the effect of Daniel's voice, so authoritative and clear and melodic in the small building. Daniel sent a smile toward the priest, and the man was practically bowing now. Jack couldn't really hold it against ol' Cyprus; he'd do pretty much anything himself to see that smile.

"So, as a means of making reparations to the gods, and therefore ensuring a good harvest..." Daniel looked expectantly at Jack.

"Ah. We have to..." Jack gestured between the two of them.

"Oh yeah." Daniel nodded.

Jack looked around. The altar was at the enclosed end of a three-walled building, which opened up on the fourth side to the fields in question, currently providing nothing more than a beautiful view as far as Jack could see. The interior was decorated with the standard stuff: some paintings, some statues, and one very large tapestry taking up most of the inside wall that Jack refused to look at on the grounds that if he'd wanted to watch that many people having sex at once... well, no. He really never would.

"Here? Now?" Jack questioned. There was usually a bit more of a to-do about these things.

Daniel spoke briefly to Cypresti, whose answer was somewhat less brief, and sounded almost apologetic.

"Here and now will have to do," Daniel relayed. "This is where the priests perform their private rituals. If we were part of the village, we would have wait and atone during the Purification Ceremony. Cypresti says it's quite beautiful, but apparently it only happens on conjoining full moons." The light in Daniel's eyes started to switch to pondering cultural signifiers, which could lead them down an entirely different road that held significantly less interest for Jack.

As Daniel drew in a breath and started to turn and ask the priest any one of the dozens of follow-up questions sure to be on his mind, Jack stepped toward him, cupped his face with his hands, and kissed him. Jack got a quick glimpse of Cypresti, standing there eyes wide and mouth open in shock, before closing his own eyes, and letting Daniel's smell and taste and touch surround him.

It took Daniel only seconds to get with the program once Jack's lips were on his. The kiss started hard and hot, tongues slipping and thrusting against each other, anxious to explore, to taste. A low sound, nearly a growl, from Daniel as he grabbed Jack's vest and pulled him even closer, had Jack hard and aching immediately. He buried his fingers in Daniel's hair, holding him tightly, angling their heads for better access, deeper, chasing that sound.

Daniel was busy unclipping the straps on Jack's tac vest, his hands working nimbly despite being crushed between them. Jack gave a silent thanks to all of Daniel's years working in cramped spaces when he felt his vest slide off his shoulders and his shirt being tugged out from under his waistband.

They quickly stripped each other, hands and mouths welcoming bare skin as they went along. And when, _finally, too soon,_ they were naked, and Jack took Daniel's bare penis in his hand, hot and heavy and leaking, he chuckled even as he dropped to his knees.

"You are such an exhibitionist," he said. He leaned in to run his tongue around the head of Daniel's cock, tasting, teasing, wanting more. Jack looked up to find Daniel watching him, eyes dark with need, but still an amused smile on his lips.

Daniel balanced himself enough to lift one foot forward, stroking his ankle along Jack's own cock, standing out proud and ready. "I don't think I'm the only one," he gasped, as Jack slid his lips down the length of Daniel's penis, dragging his tongue along the underside as he pulled back, then pushed down again.

Let Daniel think what he wanted to. Jack didn't mind people watching, but that wasn't what he got off on. What he got off on was the way Daniel's hand mindlessly clutched at his shoulder, the tiny thrusts Daniel controlled less and less as Jack's mouth brought him closer to the edge, the shivery gasps and groans coming from that gorgeous mouth, and knowing that it was all because of him.

He reveled in all of it for as long as he could, mouthing and sucking and licking Daniel's penis, then taking him as deep as possible. He touched everywhere he could reach, stroking Daniel's nipples, his balls, his ass, his legs. When he felt the cock in his mouth go rigid, heard Daniel's startled gasp of pleasure-pain, he lowered his hand to his own cock, not that he need much help.

Jack selfishly kept his mouth on Daniel for a moment longer, stealing the first shot of come before releasing him. It wasn't the way these things were normally done, but no one had ever complained about missing a mouthful. Daniel's hand tightened on Jack's shoulder as his orgasm continued, and it was enough. Jack came blindingly hard, leaning his cheek against Daniel's hip as his reparations joined Daniel's on the altar.

 

 

After they cleaned up and dressed, they took their leave of a happy, but slightly confused, Cypresti and headed back to the gate, taking care to stick to the path.

"Nice place," Jack commented. He nodded toward the the village that could be seen in the distance. "Too bad you didn't get to visit."

Daniel winced. "Yeah, well, Cypresti said we could come back if they have a successful harvest." He sighed. "I really did want to get a look at their historical records."

Jack slid a glance toward Daniel, and keeping his voice deliberately casual, "Guess you should have waited till after to do the trespassing stunt, huh?"

"Yeah. I didn't really anticipate..." Daniel stopped walking suddenly, and looked at Jack in surprise. "You knew?"

"That you did it on purpose? What, I was supposed to believe that after that assistant priest guy gave you a half-hour briefing on all the rules and penalties, you just happened to 'forget' that one?"

Daniel grinned at Jack sheepishly and shrugged.

"What, Daniel? You couldn't wait till we got home?"

Daniel's grin turned mischievous. "As you know, and very recently mentioned, I am a bit of an exhibitionist."

Jack surveyed the road quickly to make sure it was empty before he pulled Daniel into another kiss, deep and slow and full of promise. He held the kiss until breathing was a serious issue, and still Daniel chased after him when he pulled back.

"All you had to do was ask. We've got some time before our next mission. Why don't we head to Denver for a long weekend? We can go to that club you've been talking about."

"Really?" If Daniel could have seen the way that smile lit up his face, that mix of surprised gratitude and anticipation, he would have known that there was never any doubt that Jack would do anything for him. Jack was pretty sure it was a good thing that Daniel didn't know that.

"Really," he answered. "But first..." Jack pointed in the direction of the gate.

"Home, yeah. Home." Daniel nodded, and they started walking again. Soon enough, the stargate came into view, with Carter and Teal'c waiting as promised.

Jack felt Daniel square his shoulders. "Back to business as usual," he said softly.

"For now," Jack answered, casually bumping Daniel's shoulder with his.

"For now," Daniel agreed.

Jack clapped his hands together and raised his voice to carry to their teammates. "Okay, folks. Dial 'er up!"

 


End file.
